


Enjoy the Ride

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015-2016 NHL Season, Drabble, Gen, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: "You're here forever now," Sid tells the four of them.





	Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



"You're here forever now," Sid tells the four of them, then tilts his head. "Well, for the moment. Trades can happen, or you might decide to sign somewhere else when your contracts're up."

Bryan glances at Shears and Willy and Tommy beside him. Not likely, he thinks. He loves it here -- he's not leaving unless he has no choice.

"But that's not important right now," Sid continues. "What's important is that you guys know we want you here. If we're going to make the playoffs, we'll need your energy and your smarts. So look alive, and enjoy the ride, eh?"


End file.
